


Falter

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Yandere Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “Y-You’re not who I remember. You’re not Kaneki.”“Oh, I’m just not your Kaneki.”





	Falter

The ghoul punched him.

However, Kaneki didn't back down. He chased the other ghoul – into dirty and filthy alleyways, that smelled rancid. He wasn't fast – losing his target, to the network of alleyways. He heard footsteps – echoing against the wet pavement, as his instincts took control.

So, Kaneki quickly reacted. His veins pumping, with tantalizing adrenaline. His target entered a club, an adult nightclub. He went inside – following his target, as the ghoul giggled. He dodged people left and right – avoiding fragile limbs, a difficult thing.

XOXO

The other ghoul vanished.

Without hesitation, Kaneki cursed loudly. He decided to retreat – give up the chase, regroup and refresh himself. He was weak – mangled and malnourished, ravenous for food. He needed to eat – sate the cannibalistic desire, replenishing his strength and stability.

However, Kaneki became distracted. He saw someone – a familiar blond boy, happily dancing and drinking. It was Hide – the beautiful blond bombshell, his childhood friend. It was angering and aggravating – watching him move, but beside older men.

So, Kaneki separated them. His friend yelped – struggling and squirming, not yet recognizing him. He didn't relent – tightening his grasp, as Hide whimpered fearfully. He then stopped – away from the nightclub, in the alleyway.

“It’s me, Hide. You can relax,” Kaneki said, as Hide hugged him. “What are you doing, Hide? Who were those men, the ones you were dancing with?”

“They’re just friends of mine,” Hide sighed, as Kaneki shook his head. “I’m telling the truth. I met them at my fraternity.”

“Who are they really, Hide?”

“I told you already.”

“Are you whoring yourself out?”

“I would never do such a thing. How can you think that little of me?”

“I don’t think little of you, just that you’re associating with the wrong people.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I’m going home.”

“That’s right. You are going home.”

XOXO

The blond backed away.

However, Kaneki picked him up. He smirked smugly – holding Hide, who weighed nothing. He chuckled softly – noticing Hide’s dark blush, highlighting his freckles. He leaned down - nuzzling Hide’s cheek, inhaling his sweet scent. He leaned closer – lips brushing Hide’s cheeks, relishing his sugary scent.

Eventually, Kaneki pulled away soon. His kagune flared – swirling and spiraling behind him, like vines. It encircled Hide – coiling and constricting Hide, to end his flailing. It wasn’t rough – nor reckless or careless, as traditionally and typically they were. It was gentle – slightly strict and firm, a rare occurrence.

Still, Kaneki overpowered humans. He obviously would – subduing Hide, quite effortlessly. He hoped Hide would understand – maybe not now, but the future. He meant well – had good intentions, not anything malice.

“K-Kaneki …" Hide squeaked, as Kaneki looked down. “T-They’re ticklish, your kagune.”

“They’re not usually,” Kaneki smirked, as Hide began crying. “Nice try, though. I’m not retracting them.”

“Y-You just left me all alone.”

“I know I did, Hide. And, I’m so sorry, but I couldn't stay.”

“Y-You could've stayed, could've tried to. It hurt to think about you, that you would just leave me behind. I missed you so, so much. I needed you, Kaneki.”

“I’m here now, Hide. I promise you.”

“What if you’re too late, though?”

“Am I, Hide?”

XOXO

The blond sobbed.

However, Kaneki wasn't bothered. His lips parted – tongue flickering, licking Hide’s teardrops. It tasted bittersweet – salty and syrupy, the perfect flavor. It still lingered – tempting and tantalizing, to go for more.

Unfortunately, Kaneki relented. He trailed lower – teeth clamping, onto Hide’s lips. It felt soft – plump and plush, as he expected. It pierced easily – scraped and scratched, an appetizing sight.

Therefore, Kaneki indulged. He delved deep – searching and studying, inside Hide’s mouth. He didn't care – disregarding objections, for his selfish pleasure. He smirked smugly – enjoying himself, a gratifying feeling.

“Ouch!” Hide shrieked, as Kaneki snickered sadistically. “Y-You bit me. Y-You’re hurting me, Kaneki.”

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki sneered, as Hide trembled. “I’ll be a little gentler.”

“Y-You’re not who I remember. You’re so different. You’re not Kaneki.”

“I’m just not _your_ Kaneki.”

“L-Let go of me.”

“What’s wrong?”

“L-Let me go.”

“Do you not like me anymore?”

“L-Let go.”

“Do I scare you now?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
